Reference is made to commonly assigned copending patent application Ser. No. 09/470,730 filed herewith entitled xe2x80x9cMETHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TELECOMMUNICATIONS SIGNAL ROUTING AND DATA MANAGEMENT in the names of Daniel F. Dlugos, Flavio M. Manduley, David L. Rich, and Stephen J. Sabulis.
The present invention relates to data transfer modules and associated systems using such modules, particularly data transfer modules which provide a portable interface between customer equipment modules and third party equipment modules.
In many commercial applications, there is a need to be able to remotely diagnose, update, charge and retrieve information from customer equipment modules which perform a particular function or which perform multiple functions. For instance, a postal scale is one type of customer equipment module that, from time to time, may require postage rate updates so that the postage displayed for a particular mail piece can be determined based upon the weight of that mail piece. Similarly, such a postal scale, from time to time, may need servicing and the ability to remotely diagnose the condition of the scale is useful for such purpose. In other cases, equipment may have to be updated or totally changed. Other customer equipment modules which can benefit from remote access are mailing machines, copiers, facsimile machines, paper inserters, data capturing devices and any other type of equipment that cannot be readily or conveniently interfaced to a communication medium.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to a data transfer module which in conjunction with customer equipment modules specifically designed for use with such a data memory module, can enhance and/or change the usability and reliability of such customer equipment. Through use of the data transfer module, the customer equipment module can be updated with respect to software contained therein, diagnostics can be performed, including preventative maintenance, data capture can be performed with respect to information contained in the customer equipment; software updates can be performed with respect to the software in the customer equipment module operable to perform its various functions, and messaging can be performed for communicating with the user of the customer equipment module. A data transfer module (DTM) for use in such a system is typically a small portable device with an onboard modem interface and associated control logic. The DTM can thus be used with a customer equipment module by interfacing with that customer equipment module through an electronic interface, either through direct wiring, direct connection or remotely through radio frequency or infrared, or AC line communications and the like.
Typically, large customer equipment modules such as photocopiers, postal meters, postage mailing systems and the like are relatively large pieces of equipment which may not be easily accessible to a phone line or other communication medium. Furthermore, it is typically impractical to dedicate a phone line for each customer equipment module.
The data transfer module of the present invention therefore provides a mechanism for communicating via a modem or the like, the transfer of information between the data transfer module and a third party equipment module remotely located with respect to the customer equipment module.